Meu Incidente Favorito
by Victoria Weasley Mellark
Summary: Hermione conta sobre o caso dela com Fred Weasley, o qual ele chamava de incidente, o seu incidente favorito. ONE-SHOT; Fred/Hermione.


**Meu Incidente Preferido**

Não era bem assim que ela tinha pensado que tudo iria terminar. Uma Maldição Imperdoável, e então estava lá, guardado, _o fantasma da sua última risada_. Ela estremeceu, não queria que nada terminasse assim, por Merlim! Ela queria que Fred Weasley não morresse, continuasse vivo, alegrando a todos com o som da sua risada e com suas brincadeiras com George... Ela não queria que terminasse assim. O segundo Weasley que ela mais amava agora estava morto. _Morto_. Essas palavras pesavam em sua consciência enquanto ela chorava baixinho, no quarto de Ron, agora seu namorado. Voldemort estava morto, tudo tinha finalmente acabado, todos poderiam ter uma vida normal, sem se preocupar com o Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores, os Comensais da Morte. Só que Fred não teria uma vida normal, teria? Ele tinha morrido! Ron não poderia nem sonhar que ela e Fred já tiveram um romance, o _pequeno relacionamento dos dois_, o qual ele chamava carinhosamente de _incidente_. Talvez, sua consciência apitou, ela teria ficado com Fred ao invés de Ron, e então o gêmeo ruivo iria alegrá-la para sempre. Mas nada disso importava agora, importava? Todos estavam muito tristes, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, mas principalmente George, e por mais que ninguém percebesse, ela. Hermione Granger, que achava as brincadeiras de Fred e George Weasley um desrespeito, sempre achando que eles iriam se ferrar no final de tudo. Não se surpreendeu, quando, no seu quinto ano, eles abandonaram a escola. Justo agora que a loja de logros ia tão bem... Quando _eles _estavam finalmente se acertando! Fred já tinha terminado com Angelina; dizia ele que não conseguia mais ficar longe de Hermione. Ela corou e sorriu quando ele lhe disse isso, ele esperava que ficassem juntos um dia, mas para Hermione era um pouquinho mais difícil. Ela amava Ron desde o quarto ano, quando se surpreendeu e ficou chateada no Baile de Inverno, o qual ele não a convidara. Agora estar apaixonada pelo irmão do melhor amigo e namorado? Ela nunca iria acreditar se contassem a ela que isso iria acontecer. Justo Fred Weasley! Os choros agora aumentavam e ela não se perdoou por ter parado para pensar nisso, o seu _incidente_ agora estava morto. Ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse, queria que continuasse tudo como antes, no sexto ano, quando Hermione ia para Hogsmeade com os alunos de Hogwarts, e eles se encontravam no fundo da loja de logros. George sabia de tudo, óbvio. Ela se lembrava até hoje do último encontro. Enfiou a cara no travesseiro e desejou dormir. Dormiu, mas se lembrou justamente do que queria esquecer: o fundo da Gemialidades Weasley.

"_- Hermione! - Ele sorriu, puxando a garota para mais perto de si. - Essas visitas à Hogsmeade deviam ser mais freqüentes, não? - Ele a beijou._

_- Fred, você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo, não? Temos que ser mais cautelosos, vigilantes, espertos... Pode ter um Comensal na esquina e atacar todos nós, e aí... - Ele a interrompeu, abraçando a garota._

_- Você devia ser menos pessimista, Mione. - Ele levantou a cabeça da garota, que continuava abraçada com ele, e sorriu. Aquele sorriso. Ela nunca iria esquecer. - Como estão as coisas em Hogwarts?_

_- Harry está achando que Draco Malfoy é um Comensal, e que Snape fez o Voto Perpétuo com alguém, para protegê-lo ou algo do tipo..._

_- Malfoy? Não me surpreende, o pai dele foi um Comensal, a família dele idolatra Voldemort, não?_

_- Não sei, Fred. Às vezes me dá vontade de continuar sendo trouxa, não saber de nada disso, não me envolver nessa guerra, seria tudo tão mais... Normal. As coisas aconteceriam e eu acharia que foi um maníaco, só isso. Eu continuaria em minha escola trouxa e provavelmente seria a melhor do colégio todo. - Ele sorriu, e lhe deu um selinho. Ela adorava aquela atitude dele. - Mas já que eu sei de tudo, me parece uma obrigação lutar por aquilo que desejamos, não é? Quer dizer, se queremos que Você-Sabe-Quem seja derrotado, temos que lutar por esse objetivo, não é?_

_- E quando alguém deseja que a garota que ele vê no fundo da loja fique com ele para sempre? - Ela suspirou. - Terminei com a Angelina._

_- Por quê? - Hermione não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. _

_- Acho que a gente não tinha mais química, sei lá. E também... Quem ocupa minha mente está aqui na minha frente, não é? - Fred Weasley tinha se mostrado uma pessoa muito romântica. _

_- Você sempre tentando me conquistar com suas cantadas baratas, Weasley. - Ela fez o uso do seu sobrenome e então o beijou, agora mais demoradamente. _

_- Dessa vez eu achei que finalmente iria dar certo. - Ele fez um suspiro falso de derrota e então começou a girar Hermione, fazendo-a rir. Ele colocou-a no chão e então a abraçou de novo._

_- Você sabe como eu adoro isso, não? - Ele assentiu. - Nós aqui, em Hogsmeade... Eu queria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, mas infelizmente não são._

_- Eu sei, ainda tem o Roniquinho, não é? - Ele gargalhou ao falar o apelido do irmão. Hermione ficou com uma cara triste, pois não gostava daquela situação. - Quando você já tiver pensado bastante, eu estarei aqui, e você poderá falar comigo, ok? - Ele depositou um beijo na testa de Hermione._

_Foram interrompidos por George, que disse algo como 'Ron está enlouquecido te procurando, Hermione, acho melhor você ir' e 'estão procurando os alunos para voltarem a Hogwarts'. Ele saiu e fechou a porta, deixando a garota com um Fred tristonho._

_- Não se preocupa Mione. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. - Ele a beijou com mais intensidade dessa vez. - Vá. Espero você n'A Toca, certo? _

_- Acho que não teremos tempo para nós n'A Toca, Fred. Eu, Harry e Ron vamos caçar as Horcruxes, e eu preciso me preparar. Desculpe._

_Ela se magoou com a cara tristonha que o menino fez. Ela o beijou novamente._

_- Você é meu incidente preferido, Fred. Mas tenho que ir. Desculpa."_

Sempre era assim. A garota saía pedindo desculpas, por ainda não ter se decidido entre Fred e Ron. Era sempre assim, e Hermione estava cansada disso. Seu coração se despedaçou ainda mais quando precisou partir para a caça as Horcruxes sem se despedir de Fred, como queria. Mas ela ficou mais triste quando o garoto morreu, na batalha final, justo quando ela tinha se decidido e iria falar com ele! Justo quando ele tinha se acertado com Percy, o irmão sedento de poder, renegador da família, como Fred gostava de ressaltar.

_O fantasma de sua última risada gravado no seu rosto._ Ela acordou, num súbito, e começou a chorar ainda mais, lembrando-se de Fred. Estava sozinha, no quarto que dividia com Ron, na Toca.

Ela não precisaria chorar mais, porque Fred Weasley a fez feliz de uma maneira que só eles entendiam. Começou a gargalhar, limpando as lágrimas, e um Ron alto e musculoso - diferente do Ron que ela tinha conhecido em Hogwarts, com certeza! - entrou no quarto e a viu gargalhando. Sorriu.

- Posso saber o motivo da risada, Granger? - Ele depositou um selinho nos lábios da namorada.

- Um incidente, só isso. _Meu incidente favorito_.

- E posso saber o que é? - Ron sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

- Não, não pode. - Ela o beijou e levantou-se da cama. Viu que George passava e sorriu pra ele, ele devia ter escutado a conversa mesmo.

- Ok, então. Passei pra avisar que mamãe está servindo o jantar, e Harry vem jantar conosco hoje. Ele poderia morar logo aqui, não? O relacionamento dele com a Ginny está avançando muito... - Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Ai, Ron, por favor! Vamos descer.

Ron saiu do quarto e desceu a escada em direção a cozinha, deixando Hermione mais tranquila, com relação ao seu incidente. Por mais que estivesse com Ron, nunca se esqueceria do segundo Weasley que amou. Fred Weasley, o incidente. Seu incidente favorito. Saiu do quarto e foi em direção a cozinha, que era tomada por risos e mais risos.

O fantasma de Fred apareceu no quarto dela, e então ele sorriu ao saber que nunca seria esquecido. Porque ele também nunca iria esquecer Hermione Granger, o _seu_ incidente favorito.

**N/A: **Adeus, mundo! Terminei a fic, minha primeira one-shot Fred/Hermione! Que amor! Sério, depois que eu li várias fics F/Hr, se tornou um dos meus casais preferidos de Harry Potter, e eu já que tenho o Fred Weasley como personagem favorito da série... O Fred, George e a turma de 1987, né, impossível esquecer os Marotos! Espero que todos vocês gostem de _Meu Incidente Favorito_, chorei tanto lendo a parte que tinha que descrever a morte do Fred! Obrigada a todos vocês que leram, e deixem uma autora feliz mandando rewins! Beijos!


End file.
